Deaf City
by D-MINI-Q
Summary: -AU- There is a new student at the DWMA and Kidd has to take care of her. Her name is Maka Albarn. Kidd is her care taker because of the fact that she is deaf and can't hear anything. . . Or is it all an act? If it is then why? Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Soul Eater or any characters. Just to get the disclaimer out of the way, so I don't have to later. Rated T for language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Deaf City**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Outside the DWMA stood a sixteen year old girl with ashy blond hair that is worn in pigtails, and bright emerald colored eyes. She stood there with her father, who has light red wine hair and dark blue eyes. They both began to walk up the stairs to the academy. Once both of them reached to the top, her father leads her in the school through the silent hallways, and straight to the principal's office. The bell has already rang meaning students have to clear out the hall and into class. Who is this girl of whom you speak of? Well to make matters less confusing, her name is Maka Albarn.

- # * Death the Kidd (Kidd) POV * # -

Right now I was reading during one of Stein's dissecting lectures. I really didn't like doing it, besides we all already know what to do, so I really didn't get the point of hearing it over again. So I was zoning in my book more until the intercom came on. The class went silent, that way they can hear what needed to be said.

"Death the Kid, please report to Lord Death's office. Death the Kid, report to Lord Death's office."

I wonder what my father wants with me. It's unlike him to call me in the middle of class like this. I turned my attention to my friends who were confused just as much as I was. Liz mouthed a 'What does he want?' I just shrugged my shoulders in reply. I put my book down and walked towards the door. While I was walking down people where asking their friends what was going on and why it involved me. In all honesty I had no clue myself. I walked out the classroom door, closing it behind me, and then heard Professor Stein continuing on the rest of his lecture.

I reached my father's office, opening the door that's separates form the school hallway to his office. There stood my father, the principal with his mask that he so much loved to wear. I never asked why he wears it guess it doesn't seem important if I never asked. Across the desk was the vice principal Spirit Albarn, and a young blond hair girl, whom had pigtails on either side of her head. She turned around while adults were talking. I saw that her eyes were a bright green, almost an emerald jewel color. There were beautiful.

"Ah, Kiddo there you are. I was wondering where you were." My father's voice brought me out of the sudden trance I was in. I looked at my father.

"Sorry for the delay, but I'm wondering what was so important that you had to pull in out of class?" I asked my father.

"Straight to the point I see. Well since you are my son and I trust no one better than you, I guess I can leave this young lady in your care." He said while pointing to the blond gir-lady as my father called her.

"But she's not like most students here. No, I need you to take care of her until she's use to the school."

"Why, couldn't you have just asked Tsubaki to do that? Why do I have to do it?" I asked completely ignoring the fact that he said 'not like most students' part.

"Well because you see Kidd, she's deaf. As in she can't hear."

* * *

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter but the story is also short so yeah. In this story the chapters are going to be this short, unlike my other one which is a lot longer, but hey what can you do. Anyway this is my new story. This is my first KiddxMaka fanfiction. I thought why not make one, so I did. This story is for all KiddxMaka fans out there. Hope you like the first chapter. May I remind you the chapters are going to be this short, but that's only because this story is short. Bye!~ :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deaf City**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Deaf? If she's deaf then doesn't she need to go to another school where there specialize in kind of stuff?" Kidd asked his father.

"Well yes, but Spirit here wanted his daughter to come to this one. And since you are my son, I trust you to take good care of her. Besides you're the only person I know that can do sign language. So thus, I chose you." Lord Death explained to Kidd. Kidd didn't say anything but look at his father. "Come on, it's only for a couple of months."

'_Why did you choose to take sign language classes again?'_ Kidd thought to himself with his head low.

"Fine, I'll take care of her. But just until she's use to the school and I'm done, right?" Kidd asked his father to make sure that all of his' facts are correct. Lord Death just nodded his head in reply.

"You better take care of my darling Maka, you got that?" Spirit warned Kidd, who only nodded his head. You know what they say, like father, like son.

"Yes Spirit, I am fully aware." Kidd said back. Maka was just looking at her father give death glares to Kidd. Then Kidd told her to follow her in sign language. She nodded her head and trailed behind him.

"Oh Kiddo~! Before you leave, you need to know her name is Maka. Maka Albarn. She's going to be in all your classes." The head principal said to his son right before he disappeared around the corner. Kidd decided to go back to class since there was about fifteen or so minutes left before lunch.

When they got the door, Kidd turned around to face Maka and told her that she will be with him during the school hours. Maka nodded her head in response and Kidd opened the door for her. Once she walked inside the whole class stopped what they were doing and stared. Then with Kidd's luck, whispers were going around on who she is and why they were walking in together.

'_Great, now rumors are going to start. Just my luck.'_ Kidd thought to himself.

- # * Kidd POV * # -

I walked in after Maka did and went to Stein to tell him everything about the new student.

"Professor Stein this is-"

"Maka Albarn."

"Yes, how did you . . . ?"

"Please, I've known Spirit a long time, as well as his ex-wife. I saw Maka when she was still young. I doubt she'll remember me. So I'm guessing that you already know about her situation?"

"Yes, I'm fully aware of it."

"Hmmmm . . . Well you in for a surprise." Professor Stein said, but before I could ask what he meant, Stein was already introducing her to the class.

"Class this is Maka Albarn. That is all."

"Wow, great introducing." I said sarcastically under my breath.

"Now let's see . . . Ummmm . . . Kim move over to the empty seat next to Ox.

"What?" Kim said.

"Yes! My lovely Kim has come to sit next to me!" Ox yelled. Kim just groaned, but did as she was told.

"Now Kidd will you show Maka to her seat." Stein told me. Of course I followed orders and gestured Maka over to where she will be sitting. Then . . . More whisperings occurred. So did many other questions.

'_For sure rumors are going to spread. What did I do to deserve this?' _I thought to myself again.

- # * Author, Narrator, or Whatever POV * # -

For the rest of the class period, Maka just wrote as many notes as possible so she'll be able to keep up with the rest of the students. But she didn't really need to because unlike her, everyone knew that Dr. Stein was just going to reteach the lesson tomorrow anyway. Finally the bell rang and everybody was gathering they stuff for lunch. Well, the students were mostly like bustling out.

Knowing Maka, she knew the difference between next class and going to lunch, so she wasn't entirely lost. I mean she did go to a high school once before. She gathered up her things and saw that Kidd was talking to some people, she didn't want to disturb him, and so she went to her locker by herself. Luckily, Lord Death gave her, her locker number so she didn't need to bother anyone. And with that she left.

- # * Kidd POV * # -

When the bell rang, I gathered up my stuff and was ready to leave with someone called my name.

"Kidd~!" It sounded high and friendly. I turned around to see that Patty had called me over along with the group. I walked over to them, greeted them and talked about random stuff until Black Star asked me about Maka.

"Yeah, who is that Maka person that made Stein had to move Kim, so she can sit next to you?" Liz asked. I'm pretty sure that she wanted to gossip about it to the school.

"Oh yea, her. It's weird apparently Stein knows her parents and a little bit of Maka's childhood too. Anyway, my father told me that I needed to take care of her because she can't hear." I finished explaining. They group looked shock like they've never heard or seem a deaf person before.

"So, she's deaf?" Tsubaki asked. I nodded my head to answer her question.

"Oh, poor girl." Liz said. "I wonder how she does it."

"I don't know, but speak of which where she is?" I asked looking around that class room for her. But there was nobody in class except for our group.

_'Ah! Can my luck get any more horrible?' _I mentally yelled at myself.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter Two! I made this one a little longer then how I originally planned, but all well. Nothing I can do about it now. *Shrugs It Off* Anyway, hoped you liked it. If not, I am sorry that I failed as an author. *Sad Face* But anyhow, I would love to say Thank You for the reviews that I got. It made me so happy! *Is Now Crying Tears of Joy* I know Kidd might be a little bit OOC, but I will fix that in due time. I was also wondering if you, as my readers who would like it if I made these chapters longer, if so then tell me in your review. Bye!~ :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Deaf City**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Great. This is just great. My father told my just to watch her, and the first thing I do is loose her. This is just what I need." Kidd said to himself while running around the school looking for Maka.

Kidd turned to his left and saw that Maka just went to her locker, but still she should have noted him first before running off. At this Kidd sighed in relief that she was fine. Just then, a guy came up to Maka at here locker.

'_He's probably just trying to flirt with her.'_ Kidd thought. _'I wonder what he'll do when he learns she can't hear a damn word he's saying.'_

Kidd found this amusing and decided to see what would happen. Unlike Maka who has no idea what is going to happen. The guy had a light flat brown hair, with eyes to match. He walks up to Maka at her locker, while she's putting her books away.

"Hi there." Said the brown hair male. No reply.

"So, word has it you're new in school. I don't know if you know it, but my name is Troy." Still no reply. At this point Kidd is laughing at him, but not too loud for him to hear it.

"Hello?" Troy tapped Maka on the shoulders. She turned around and looked at him blankly.

"Hi." Troy said and waved at Maka, indicating that it was a greeting. Maka just waved back at him without a word. "So, you got a name?" Maka smiled at him. Then she did sign gestures with her hands that confused Troy.

- # * Kidd POV * # -

I saw Maka trying to communicate with Troy. It looks like she was losing his interest. I decided to walk over there to help her out a little.

"Hey Troy, how's it going?" I asked him.

"What it to you Kidd?" He snapped at me. He's probably still pissed that his girlfriend dumped him, so that she could stalk me. (A/N: Not really stalk, more like become a fan girl stalk.)

"Hey calm down. There no need to be snappy. I see you met Maka Albarn." I told him.

"Albarn . . . as in the vice principal Spirit Albarn, Albarn?" He asked. I nod my head.

"Why am I not surprise that Mr. Albarn has a daughter. With all the woman he sleeps with." He answered. I was confused at this but didn't show it.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You don't know? Spirit Albarn is the biggest flirt there is. He sleeps with countless women. Wonder if he daughter is just like him?" He asked looking at Maka. Poor Maka she can't even defend herself when someone talks bad about her. "Are you?" This time he asks Maka, but still no response.

"She can't hear you, you know?" I informed him. He looks at me.

"Why can't she?"

"She's deaf. She can't hear anything." This time it's me who looks at her while speaking. Maka is looking uncomfortable who the both of us looking at her like something wrong. She sign languages me that she wants to go to lunch, I just nod my head.

"We gotta' go before lunch ends." I said and start to walk off with Maka following me. Troy just stands there trying to absorb what just happened.

When we finally get to lunch there are whispers going around the cafeteria like from class earlier. I lead Maka to the table that our group like to eat at, after we grab our lunches. I sit down and Maka sits next to me looking more uncomfortable then before. Probably because she's not use to people.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" I ask trying to break the silence between all of us.

"It's going good. You?" Soul asks putting an arm around Liz. I felt a little sad because I had a thing for Liz, but she has feeling for Soul. So they ended up dating. Yes, it broke my heart, but all I can do is be happy for her. I could never bring myself to hate anyone she wishes to date. It's like people getting mad at you because the earth is round. It would just be unfair.

"Fine, considering that I had to run around the whole school looking for Maka. I'm just wonderful." I answered him.

"How do you even communicate with her anyway?" Liz asked.

Of course she wouldn't know the answer to that, yet if you ask her 'what's the difference between brands of clothes?' She'll give you a full lecture. It's crazy really.

"It's called sign language. You know, when you make words using your hands." I answered.

"Really? That's so cool! Show us Kiddo~!" Patty yelled.

"I don't know, maybe we should just sick with paper and a pencil."

"Okay! Big Sis can I have some paper?" Patty asked Liz.

"Patty, do you think that I carry around paper at lunch?" Liz asked her little sister.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Patty said.

"Patty, Liz is not the person to ask for paper. You need to ask a nerd who does carry around paper." Soul said. "Kidd do you have paper?"

"AHAHAHA! THAT IS SO TRUE! KIDD DO YOU HAVE PAPER, SEEING THAT YOUR ALL SMART AND STUFF?" Black Star yelled. At this point sometimes I wish that I really was deaf too. I sigh; there is no point in yelling back.

"I have paper." Tsubaki said which grabbed everyone's attention. She goes and picks a pencil then a single piece of notebook paper. She places it in the middle for anyone could write but no one touches it. Finally Maka grabs the pencil and paper. She starts to write down something. When she's done she puts in the middle again. We all move in closer towards the middle to see what Maka wrote down.

There on the first line of the notebook paper was a single word.

_Hello_

In nice and neat handwriting.

* * *

**Okay I am finished. I know that this story is really crappy but It'll just have make do for now. Thank you all for reviewing to my story, that I'm pretty sure of crap, but I can't do anything about it. I also had a different ending then this but it would have probably thrown my off. If you wish to read it then here it is.**

_**~## Action ##~**_

"_**Fine, considering that I had to run around the whole school looking for Maka. I'm just wonderful." I answered him.**_

_**Author POV:**_

_**The group kept on talking and laughing about random stuff. But then didn't notice that someone was walking up to the table. (Mostly Kidd) The group stopped what they were doing and saw who it was. It was on other than Troy.**_

"_**Hey Kidd, I need your help." Troy asked.**_

"_**What can I possibly help you with, Troy?" Kidd replied.**_

"_**I want you to teach me sigh language."**_

_**~## Cut ##~**_

**And done. I hoped you liked my little ending. I put that at first but I thought that would be really confusing, and weird. O.o **

**So I replaced it with something else. Well that's all I got, but I will see you all soon. Bye!~ :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Deaf City**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

There. On a line of notebook paper had one word. The word said:

_Hello_

In nice neat handwriting by Maka. Everyone was shocked like they just saw a talking dog. I mean it's not like a big deal or anything. It's just a sixteen year old student writing on a piece of paper. What's wrong with that?

"Wow, did she understand what we were talking about or something?" Liz asked.

"I don't know. She probably took a guess. I mean would you write on paper if it was just lying there like that?" Kidd asked.

"No." (Soul)

"You're not helping." (Kidd)

"Since when do I ever help?" (Soul)

"He's got a point." (Tsubaki)

Kidd just sighed in defeat. Patty and Black Star are on the other side of the table having a staring contest. Liz grabbed the paper and wrote a response to what Maka wrote.

_Hi, I'm Liz_

Then Liz passed it around the table for the rest of the group to write down their names. After everyone was introduced, the bell rang which means next class is going to start in a couple of minutes. Students left the cafeteria to get to class. Maka went to her locker while Kidd trailing behind her.

- # * * * # -

"Why does my beautiful Kim keep ignoring me?" Ox Ford depressingly asked his best friend Harvar D. Éclair. Kim Diehl is the most beautiful girl that's ever walked the earth – or that's what Ox believes – he's been trying to get her attention for a while. But whenever he approaches her, she just flat out ignores him. The more he's tried the more of a routine it's become.

"I'm sure she doesn't mean to ignore you." Harvar said, trying to cheer him up from his gloomy self.

"If she doesn't mean to, then why does she do it? I mean what's wrong with me? Sure I got the looks, the personality, and the charm, but yet she still ignores me. What am I doing wrong?" Ox asks his best friend for advice.

"Maybe you should forget about Kim and look for someone else. I'm sure there are a bunch of girls that would love to go out with this." Harvar said while waving his hands gesturing to Ox.

"That's easy for you to say. You can just go up to any girl, ask them out, and always get a response of 'YES!' or 'Here's my phone number call me whenever you like!' I honestly don't get how you can do that" Ox said.

"It just takes practice and knowing where their weak points are." Harvar started explaining to Ox the different ways of getting a girl to say yes. The two friends rounded the corner and Harvar saw Maka putting her books away. "Great. Now that you know everything you need to know about woman, it's time to sprint into action." Harvar said looking at Ox, then back to Maka. "See that girl over there?" Harvar asked pointing to the ashy pigtails girl, only to get a nod from Ox. "Why don't you go over there and try asking her out? If she says yes, then Kim is as good as yours. If she declines, then you just need more practice. Nothing to sweat about, you'll do fine. Remember this is just a practice test, and being you, you never fail a test. Now go get her!" Harvar shouted as if he was a general or something. But it work on Ox, seeing how he ran to the other side of the hallway, then slowed his pace down, until he was just walking.

Ox walked up to Maka, thoughts going through his head on how exactly he was going to do.

- # * * * # -

Maka got to her locker in the almost empty hallway. She guessed that students here didn't want to be late or they already ditched. She opened her locker to put her books away and grabbed different ones for her next class. Kidd was walking with her until her spotted a painting leaning more to the right, so he went to fix it, leaving Maka by herself for the second time that day.

Once she grabbed everything that she needed for her next class, she closed her locker and turned to her right, only to see a pair of glasses looking straight back her. Maka froze complete on the fact that he was inside her personal bubble.

"Hello there beautiful. You must be new around here, because I have never seen anything so gorgeous as you around here." Ox said leaning against the lockers and placing one foot against as well. Great, not only is she not without Kidd, but there is another creep trying to hit on her too.

When she didn't respond he tried a different approach. "Hey, those books look heavy do you need any help with that sexy?" Ox asked, and still got no response. He started to get more and more nervous on what to do.

- # * * * # -

"Finally, it's perfectly symmetrical." Kidd stated after fixing the picture on the wall to make it symmetrical. "Now off to find Maka." He mumbled to himself to find the emerald eyed teen.

Kidd went off to the direction of where Maka's locker was located. He was about to turn the corner when he heard someone laughing slightly. Kidd turned his head to the source of the laughter and found Harvar trying to surpass his laugh by covering his mouth with his hand. Curiosity got the best of him and Kidd found himself walking up to Harvar. He looked at the dark brown haired teen and decided to ask what has gotten him so worked up.

"Hey Harvar, what's so funny?" Kidd asked his friend, even though they don't talk too much to each other. The boy finally stopped laughing long enough to explain to Kidd of what was so funny. Then he pointed to the Ox who was still trying to a reaction from her.

"You don't know that she can't hear a word Ox's is saying, right?"

"Of course not, she's ignoring him. But I got to admit that she's a hard shell to crack. No one girl has been able to resist all the compliments he's been giving her without a single blush. Maybe the pick-up lines are getting too old."

"Or maybe it's the fact that she's deaf and literary can't hear a word he's saying." Kidd said in a matter-in-fact tone.

"I'm sorry, come again. I thought you said that she's deaf."

"I did. So whatever Ox is trying to doing she's not going to listen because she can't."

"That's great, just great. Now I have to go over there and get him."

"Better hurry, class is about to start, in three . . . two . . . one . . ."

_DING DONG_

"That's wonderful, now were late for class." Harvar said walking over to Ox with Kidd following not far behind.

- # * * * # -

"S-so, what's your f-favorite movie?" Ox was now losing it. Everything that he could have come up with to make this girl talk wasn't working out too well. She hasn't even shown a single emotion throughout the whole entire time.

_DING DONG_

"Favorite color?" Nothing. "Favorite music?" Still nothing. "Favorite anything?" Again, no reply. Ox was starting to get annoyed rather than nervous.

'_She's just completely ignoring me.'_ Ox thought. Then another thought hit him. _'She's ignoring me just like Kim does.'_

Ox was becoming sad, until a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked around and saw Harvar standing behind him.

"Come on dude, lets' go to class before we get in more than what we already are in." Harvar said.

"But I couldn't even crack a single emotion from her. How am I supposed to get Kim now?" Ox asked with his head down in shame.

"Com' on there are a lot more girls you can practice with. Who knows maybe you'll find someone better than Kim."

"What?! No on it better than Kim. She's a goddess." Ox said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Now you sound like Black Star when he thinks of Tsubaki." Kidd informed. Then, he turned to Maka and sign language her 'Are you ready?' She nodded and Kidd led the way to her next class.

"What just happened?" Ox asked.

"She's deaf, that's why she didn't reply to you because she couldn't hear a single word you said." Harvar informed.

"Oh, I feel bad now because I asked her what her favorite music was." Ox said feeling sad for the poor girl.

* * *

**A/N: I am back! Sorry for the "really" long wait, but high school sucks. I have absolutely no time to do anything. But I will try and up load chapters on weekends (if I can). This idea was giving to me by 'Have a Nice Dream'. Okay, this turned out a lot different than what I originally thought, but here is the fourth chapter. If there are readers out there who is reading "Welcome to the Band" and is waiting for the next chapter, don't worry about that. The chapter will soon come, I promise. Thank you for yours and everyone else review. I will try and update sooner. But who knows. Things can change. This is a farewell for now. Bye!~ :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Deaf City**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

The rest of the school day went by pretty fast, considering the events that happened earlier. Maka was in her last class and the bell was about to ring in a couple of minutes. She went through the rest of day normally. Or as normal as it could get.

The bell finally rang and students poured out of class like a herd of bulls. Maka decided to take her time, or at least that's was Kidd thinks. He's been waiting by the door for her and she was taking her time! Kidd was losing patience. And fast. (A/N: Don't thing wrong you perverts!) He was about to walk up to her and shove her stuff inside her bag. Yes, he wasn't in a good mood, because he could have already left with his friends and doing something fun. But 'no', he had to watch her. His father really knew how to push his buttons.

- # * * * # -

Maka was packing up her things slowly on propose. She hadn't realized that Kidd was waiting for her, so she packs slowly, because she didn't want to go home. Maka hated going home because her _father_ was there. He would be home with one of his sluts that he picks up every day and anywhere. He could go the store with no intention and still be able to pick one up there! She hated her father. People think that he is a great father, because he's always over-proactive. But that's not the case. No. The one and only reason why he's like that is all because of her mother. Her mother is why she's fed, she's the reason why Maka hasn't ended up on the streets yet, her mother is why Maka is alive, healthy, and taken care of. All because of her.

- # * Kidd's POV * # -

I walked up to Maka to see her spaced out. I waved both of my hands in front of her face (for symmetry proposes) and saw a tear fall from her emotionless face. I put my hands down to only see more tears fall. Her face was still emotionless and it seemed that her mind was somewhere else. I started shaking her by her shoulders, but nothing worked. I wanted to call her name, but that wouldn't do any good because she wouldn't be able to hear me. So, I did the only thing that I could think of. I hug her.

- # * * * # -

Maka was thinking of her mother before she left her with her father at the age of nine. She was thinking of the fun and happy times she had with her _family_. Yes, a _family_. She had almost forgotten what that feels like. To have someone care for you, keep you safe, and to love you. She remembers that night so clearly. No matter how hard she tries to rid of the memory, it seems that it always comes back stronger and more emotional than the last time. It's like a broken record that plays over and over again until you can't take it anymore. Until one day you'll have to break it.

_##~ Flashback ~##_

_A little girl at the age of nine years old came home with her mother from their day at the beach. Her father, Spirit wasn't home because he had to work late and won't be home till later that evening. Kami, her mother told the little girl named, Maka to take a shower and change out of her swim wear, while she started dinner. Maka quickly obeyed and took a shower. When she was finished getting dressed, she went into the kitchen to see if she could help her mother with dinner. Kami great fully accepted for her daughter to help. Right when dinner was done and about to be served, there was a 'click' coming from the front door, that slowly opened to relive the man of the house, Spirit Albarn._

_Maka was overjoyed to see her father, she ran from the kitchen to the front door where her father was. But this time, Spirit didn't seem the same as he was on other nights. He seemed to walk wobbly and couldn't keep his balance. Her mother walked into the room that the two were currently standing or wobbling. Kami came from the kitchen into the living room. Upon seeing Kami, Spirit spoke up._

"_Kami yo' look soooo beautifully! How 'bout I take yo' outty, tonite? (Kami you look so beautiful! How about I take you out tonight?)" Spirit asked trying to walk over to her, stumbling on the way._

_He fell on top of Kami and hugged her tightly. The older woman could smell the alcohol on his breath. This was something totally new to her. Spirit never drank, smoked, or anything bad like that since they had Maka. Even then he didn't do that. She also noticed that his wallet was missing that he would always put in a bowl by the door along with his keys. She pushed him back and looked him from head to toe. His hair was tussled around; eyes were cloudy with the alcohol that he consumed; tie undid; a few buttons unfastened or missing. His belt wasn't buckled; his pants seemed to be put on backwards somehow; and one shoe was tied sloppy while the other one left loose. He looked like a complete and utter mess._

"_Spirit have you been drinking at a bar?" Kami asked with a surprised look plastered on her face. She couldn't believe what was happening._

"_Pssshhh, no. A bar wouldn't let me get so drunk. I went to that place four blocks from it on the other side of the street." He replied as if this was nothing new. Hearing this, Kami widen her eyes in realization of what 'place' he was talking about. This enraged her to no end._

"_You went to a STRIP CLUB!" She yelled. "WHY the hell did you GO AND DO THAT FOR! DOESN'T YOUR FAMILY MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?!" He opened his mouth to say something, but there was a knock coming from the door. Pissed out, Kami marched over to the door; unlocked the locks on the door; and swung it open._

_On the other side, stood a woman with brunette shoulder length hair; light coconut brown eyes. She was in the skimpiest outfit ever. You could tell her breast were fake… big time, and in her left hand was Spirit's wallet that was 'missing'._

"_Who the hell are you?" Kami growled at the woman holding her "__**husband**__'s" wallet._

_The stripper woman smiled at her, almost like she was mocking the wife._

"_Hello, I'm Estella." Said the woman._

* * *

**A/N: Ahh … the joy of cliffhangers. I know you guys most likely hate me for doing this, but if I keep typing this story would be really long. So, the next chapter will finish what happened in the flashback. I think that's all I have for you guys, besides "Thank You for Your Wonderful Reviews, Favorites, Followers, etc." Bye!~ :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Deaf City**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"_Hello, I'm Estella." Said woman replied in a high pitched voice._

"_What do you want?" Kami asked with venom spitting at the fake busty lady with every word._

"_I'm here to return one of our customers' belonging. It's a policy that we have, and I would like to very much respect that policy. So, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like give this," Estella was waving the wallet in the air, "Back to its rightful owner." She said with a smirk. This hooker knew what was going on; she's done this too many times to know that he was cheating on his wife. Every time would happen, she always love to piss off the wife or girlfriend._

_But Kami had no patients left to deal with this slut. She just grabbed the wallet and slammed to door on her without another word. She just stood there, not turning around to face her husband._

"_Kami … I'm so sorr-" He never got to finish his sentence, for his wife had just slapped him._

_He had the nerve to go to a strip club; get himself so wasted; loose his wallet with probably most of his money; and come home and do this to her. And in front of their daughter._

_Being slapped on the influence of alcohol wasn't such a great idea for Kami Albarn, but what could she do. She felt angry, upset, betrayed, and a fool. How could he do this to her? To their daughter?_

_Touching his face where his wife had just hit him, Spirit became mad with the help of the alcohol that was still in his system. He raised his right hand slowly while Kami was preparing herself for the slap she was most likely going to get. But nothing came. No pain; no yelling; no nothing. She opened her eyes to see Spirit pointing a finger to the left of him. She moved her gaze to the direction he had been pointing, to come face to face with her daughter, Maka._

"_It's because of her, isn't it?" Spirit asked slowly and clearly enough for Kami to hear. She turned her head to see him staring at her. With a confused look on her face, Spirit continued, "It's because of her that you don't pay as much attention to me, as you once did."_

"_Spirit, what are you talking about?"_

"_It's all her fault. It's her fault that I lost your love. All because her."_

"_You're not making any sense. I love you both, and I-"_

"_But not as much as you do now." He said cutting her off. "I would have __**never**__ wanted to become a father knowing that if she was born, I would lose you."_

"_Sprirt! Don't say tha-"_

"_But it's true! I can't do the things __**we **__use to do, because of her!" He yelled throwing his wallet towards the wall in frustration. Kami flinched but had to try and stay calm to reason with him, but then he started pushing things off the shelves and making the items on top shatter. _

"_Spirit stop! Don't say that in front of her!"_

"_Why!? It's not like she can hear anything-"_

"_That's because you're freaking her out! What has gotten into you!? You're not the same man that I once knew! You're not the same person that I fell in love with; the person I married! The same person that was so happy to have a family of his own; to have a daughter of his own."_

_He stopped breaking things and walked straight towards her with only a few inches of space between them. Kami wanted to back away, but she felt stiff as a marble statue. With dark Prussian blue eyes staring into world of light jade green ones._

"_You're right. He's not here anymore. He left when once he found out you were pregnant. Now, I'm here living with his regret." Spirit said, talking about himself in third-person. _

_Kami looked away, not wanting to meet his gaze. His was not the man she once loved all those years ago. She was lost. The one person who she trusted so much was cheating on her with a slutty whore at a strip club. She can't keep living with a man knowing that all those night when he was "working late" was just an excuse to go get wasted and have his night fix. She couldn't. No. She won't live here anymore. Not with him, but...What about Maka? What would happen to her? What would he do to her or where would he put her? All these images of Maka growing up in the worse way possible started to scare her. She couldn't just abandon her like this. But how could she care for her, if she couldn't even take care of herself with the low paying job she has now._

_Don't underestimate Kami, she's a very smart woman, but she had to cut college early because of her pregnancy. Cutting her schooling meant she had to go to a trading college and finish early so she could get a job quickly. Spirit had finished college with a master's in teaching. That's how their little family survived._

_Coming back to reality, Kami looked Spirit in the eyes with a straightest face she could muster up with what has been happening and said, "You're absolutely right. The Spirit I married isn't here anymore. So, why am I?" She turned away from him, heading to their bedroom they once shared, and closed the door, leaving behind a confused Spirit to think about what she meant by her words._

_Maka was standing there stunned to what just happened. After just witnessing what happened, she walked over to her parents' bedroom that was occupied by her mother. Her father was sitting on the couch trying to process what he had done a few moments ago. She opened the door slightly and slowly so her mother wouldn't notice, but the creaking of the old door gave her away. Maka saw her mother's suit-case placed on top of the bed prepped and ready to go. She looked around and saw that most of her mother's things were missing, such as: her pictures of family members and friends; knick knacks; jewelry; clothes, etc. The nine year old girl walked inside the room, looking around for her mother. She found her in the closet with another suit-case packing nothing but her clothes. Handers all over the place, clothes scattered, shoes missing the other half of the pair. The closet looked like a mini-tornado just passed by. She watched her mother pack all of her belongings in silence, waiting for her to notice the other presence. Waiting for her to say everything was going to be okay. But there was nothing._

_Her mother had tears running down her face every once in a while. She stopped to take a quick breather to try and calm herself down. Too many things were running through her mind all at once. Like where was she going to stay, hotel? Should she even stay in the same city as where her now ex-husband? What about money? She doesn't get paid a lot, but where could she go to get a job that pays more? Would she have to go back to school to get a higher degree? What about Maka? Where would she go? Who would she turn to now? What would happen to her?_

_Maka saw her mother suddenly stop, trying to catch her breath. She forced her legs to move towards her mother slowly, so she wouldn't blow up like she did earlier with her father. Kami finally noticed her daughter's presence and in the direction of her on flesh and blood – with a little bit of Spirit mixed in there too – stop when she looked her in the eyes. Kami nodded her head to the side, signaling for Maka to come, which she obeyed to, but slowly. When she got there Kami put her arms around her fragile daughter hugging her tightly yet gentle. Maka stiffened and then put her arms around her mama too._

- # * * * # -

When Kidd hugged Maka, she stiffened at first but then slowly placed her arms around Kidd. Kidd didn't think he would get such a reaction from her. Maka put her head in the crook of his neck and softly cried remembering what happened years ago. Maka was still in her flashbacks, but subconscious wrapped her arms around him, thinking that person who was holding her was none other than her mother. (AN: Just had to throw that in there.)

_- # * * * # -_

"_Maka listen to me. I need you to be mama's big girl. Okay can you do that?" Kami asked her daughter. Maka nodded her head in response. "Maka, I'm so sorry that I let this happen. And I'm so very sorry that I'm going to do this to you. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me one day."_

"_What are you talking about mommy?" Maka asked her mother with tears running down her face._

"_Maka…I can't stay here. I-I'm sorry. But I promise you, when I come back I'm taking you with me. I'll come find you and we can live together. Okay? Oh Maka, I'm sorry you have to go through this." Kami said stroking her daughter's hair in attempt to try and clam the young girl down. "I have to go. I'm sorry Maka. I love you so much." Kami said letting go of the one thing that matters the most. She grabbed her things and walked out the bedroom door into the living room where an upset Spirit stood._

"_Kami you don't have to do this. I love you. Don't go." Spirit said, standing by the couch watching the love of his walking out the door._

"_You should have thought of that a long time ago." Kami said, with only a few feet left to the door._

"_If you're walking out that door and never coming back, then I suggest you take that thing with you." Spirit said referring to Maka that was following behind. Kami turned around to see Maka with pleading eyes for her not to go._

"_That "thing" you're referring to is __**your**__ daughter."_

"_Not anymore she isn't."_

"_Listen to me Spirit Albarn, if anything happens to her, I will personally hunt you down and kill you myself. You will not any harm come her way because of you."_

"_How will you know, if you're not going to be here anymore?" He asked Kami, while she picked up her things. Glancing over her shoulder, she answered his question:_

"_I'll have someone watch you."_

_With that she was out the door and into the dark night. Spirit headed to his room without another word. Slamming the door closed. Maka went to her room as well. When entering, she noticed a small white box. She opened the top to reveal a locket her mother always wore. She hugged it tight and whispered, "I love you mom."_

_And so, was the start of a young girl's loneliness._

_# # ~ Flashback End ~ # #_

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? In my opinion, I think I over do her past a 'little' too much. Yeah, it's long. So what? All righty, I give you all a special thank you have the patience to wait forever. Believe that's all. So, good-bye until the next chapter! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Deaf City**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

When Maka can back to reality, she realized what position her and Kidd were in, and jumped away quickly. She wiped away any leftover or fresh tears on her face with the back of her arm. Maka grabbed her backpack and then proceeded out of the classroom door.

- # * * * # -

When Kidd pulled her into a hug, he seemed taken back at the sudden action he did. But what could he do? She was just standing there crying. If anyone would have seen that, people would think he did something or told her something. Then his reputation would be destroyed. Not only was he the next principle after his father, but he was one of those guys who girls thought were charming. Of course, Soul would be the first choice, however he was dating Liz. Kidd's heart started to ach at the thought. He liked Liz more than a 'friend' should. But he couldn't help it. Considering that Liz was Kidd's first love. Since Kidd was always locked up inside his own home, and was forbidden to go outside – unless he was told or asked to – he never had much experience with girls – except for the maids that work for his father –, because he was home schooled. So when Lord Death enrolled Kidd into his father school, he met Liz. I guess you could say it was love at first sight. But ever since then, he's been trying to get her attention ever since he was a freshman.

Black Star would be another choice below Kidd, but he's in love with Tsubaki for a while. He's been trying to find the most 'godliest' moment for him to ask her out. Now, Black Star can be childish and something even stupid, but when it came to Tsubaki he would absolutely anything for her. He would even give up his goal to surpass God. Of course knowing Tsubaki and her sweet nature, she wouldn't let him do something like that. So, it's really a win, win kind of thing.

While he's two best friends are taken, that only left Kidd alone and single. Girls flirt with him, but he really doesn't care about a girl – or even look at them – unless they are symmetrical. After a few – a lot of – flirting, sexual suggestions, and symmetry fits, some of the girls got the message that he didn't want date anyone. While others just won't take no for an answer and become his personal stalkers. While a few think that Kidd rejects girls that approach him, is because he's simply gay. But that's not it, it just that he's waiting for something to heal the broken wound inside his heart.

Kidd looks down at the fragile girl that's crying in his arms. Then and there, he notices something that he's never really noticed before. The one thing that other girls failed at, the thing he loves the most, which she is… PERFECTLY SYEMMETRICAL! How her ashy blond hair are in perfect pigtails on either side of her head. Even her BANGS in sync. A small smile spreads across he's face. If anyone would pass-by and see Death the Kidd smiling at a girl who's crying in his arms, would think he's enjoying seeing her in pain. But in Kidd's mind, this is just him enjoying her beauty – even though she's crying only on his left shoulder – nothing could ruin this moment right here. Maybe, just maybe she could be that one special person who can heal the hole in his heart.

Kidd was in his so call happy place. Nothing could ruin this moment. Not even Black Star's yelling could damage this wonderful scene, except for the fact that Maka just jumped out of Kidd's arms. A rush of disappointment ran through his veins. That nice warm feeling he had in his arms a couple a seconds ago just left his body. He opened his eyes only to find Maka gone and out the classroom door.

- # * * * # -

Maka quickly ran out of classroom with her book bag in her hand. When she rounded the corner, she bumped into someone. The seventeen year-old girl, looked up to see that she ran into her father, Spirit. Now during these meeting neither one of them say anything to each other. They just walk on by like they never even met. That's how Maka's life works. Well, at least with her father it is. Maka was about to pass him like any other reunion, but Spirit puts his left hand out in front of her. She sees that it's a fold like a letter of some sort. Maka just grabs it and walks off. To the both of them, it's nothing new. That's just how they communicate with each other. That's all it is, nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

**Okay, okay, I know that's short filler chapter, but I don't really have a lot of time writing these chapters. I have a lot of school work I need to do, then I have basketball practice after school, than go home and do my homework. But this isn't about me. This is about the story that all my readers are so kind enough to have patience for. I really appreciate how all of you are so flexible with waiting. I also appreciate those who have reviewed, followed, and favorite this story! It means a lot to me! So, keep that up and I will try and post the next chapter as fast as I can. I too wanted to give a shout of, "Happy Halloween everyone!" I hope everyone will have a great and fun time! Now, if you are one of those people who have been told that you're too old to go trick-n-treating, tell them, "Who cares?" I surely don't. I'm 14 years-old – which is still young – but I don't care what people say about me. Even my mom is going to dress up. This is going to awesome Halloween … Right after my basketball practice … Then I'll have fun. Yea! Well, that's all for now. I hope to see you all again! Bye!~ :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Deaf City**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Kidd started walking down the steps of the DWMA thinking of what just happened not too long ago. Remembering how small and fragile she was in his arms. How the sweet scent of lavender lingered through his nose. How bright and beautiful those emerald colored eyes were. Her perfectly symmetrical pigtails that shine gold color in the sunlight. She's perfect in every way he could think of . . . beside the fact that she's deaf and can't hear the outside world.

Though, he couldn't help himself but smile at the sight of her blush, when he was hugging her. It was nothing too extreme, just a mere hug of comfort. Especially with how her eyes were like waterfalls, and yet she managed to blush a dark scarlet red. He wonders if her blush would ever go as far as to reach her pale skin swan neck or her maybe tint her ears. That would be something to test the next time he sees her, knowing that they would be seeing each other for quite some time, because his father just _LOVES_ to push his buttons.

But why would he? His father knows Kidd well enough to know that Kidd doesn't like to open up to new people. That's why he never talks to anybody but his circle of friends. No. Even with his friends, Kidd isn't fully open to them. So then, why would his own father – who knows all of this – have him show some girl around like Maka? Speaking back to Maka, Kidd wonders if she is just as distant and alone as he is. Is that why his father purposely asked him to help her? So, he could find someone who could relate to him and possibly take him out of his hermit shell. Who really knows, maybe it just all a funny joke from his farther just to piss him off, and there is really no point in him or Maka ever meeting. Who knows, but Kidd likes the idea of maybe, just maybe there is something more in common between them then just being alone. Perhaps it couldn't hurt to finally open up to somebody who might just be feeling the same way that he has all this time, maybe even longer than him.

- # * * * # -

Maka was walking a steady pace after she ran a few blocks from the school and Kidd. She didn't know what was wrong with her lately. She normally wouldn't break down public, and she hasn't for a long time. She always kept in the urge to let the salty water called tears from showing. But somehow being in Kidd's warm embrace felt right and she didn't want to let go of it, but she was so startled by the action that she didn't know how to properly react. The last time she was held like that was when her mother gave her one last hug before walking out of the door and that was a long time ago. She has never had anyone else hold like her mother did, not until now. For some strange reason, she felt comfort wash all over her when he held her so gently, almost as if he was worried that she might scatter if he held too tight.

Maka was so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to notice she was standing on the front step of her house. She sighs, and takes out her set of keys from her right pocket. Choosing the correct keys, Maka opens the door only wide enough for her to enter and closes it behind her. She just stands there in the silence of her house like every day of the week while her father is gone and probably messing around with other woman at his usual place. And yes, Maka does in fact live with her father and we all know that we're think the same thought, "Why would an independent seventeen-year old lady like Maka still live with her father?" The answer is simple. Her mother told her to. You all might be lost or confused by this answer, so let me elaborate.

After Maka's mother left, Kami started writing letters to her daughter telling her how she was or what's on her mind. Since Maka was still sad about her leaving, letters always seemed to bring her daughter happiness. Maka thought about getting a place of her own, but then that meant she would have to get a job and Kami never wanted Maka to be inundate with her schooling and job. So, she wrote a letter telling Maka to finish high school and to go to college to get a well-paying job of her daughter's choice. And the only way to keep in touch with Maka was to write letter and to live with her father so she knew the correct address. Of course Kami could always ask the person that was watching over her daughter for information but Maka didn't need to know that she was being watch. But Kami always wishes she could be there for her daughter when needs someone to hold her and tell her it's going to be alright. Kami would have never left the city or country knowing the pain she and Spirit were putting her through, but it was too late. The damage has already been done. All Kami can do is hope that someone will come around and help Maka with all the pain and suffering. That there is someone who can relate to the loneliness she feels and has been feeling for quite some time.

* * *

**AN: Hello my dear readers! How are things going?! I know that I haven't been uploading as frequently as I want to but things never go the way I want them to. But, I would love to give a BIG thanks to the people who supported me so far. And I hope to continue to have your support near the future! Until next time! ~:D**


End file.
